One month left
by Blue Blood Beauty
Summary: Feliciano has one month left to live, and he and Ludwig try and make the best of it. Oneshot.


"_Death ends a life, not a relationship." _

― _Mitch Albom, Tuesdays with Morrie_

* * *

_1 month_

* * *

"I'm Sorry to tell you this, but you have a month to live, Feliciano. The infection has spread too far for us to fix."

Ludwig felt his heart stop in shock. His partner, Feliciano, gripped his hand tightly. The color in the Italians face drained and his eyes widened. Ludwig felt himself having the same reaction.

"I'm very sorry we tried everything we could. You are allowed to take him back home now though." the doctor continued, "I'll leave you two alone." he then left the room.

Ludwig stared at the door blankly. How could this happen? Feliciano had a month left to live. Nothing was able to save him. After trying to help his lover for so long, the doctors had just given up.

"Ludwig..." Feliciano whispered. Ludwig turned around and looked at his lover. The Italian's eyes were brimming with tears and his grip was shaky. Ludwig fought to stay composed. He had to be strong for his love. He brought Feliciano into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

Feliciano held Ludwig in the embrace for a few minutes. When he let go, his hand reached to Ludwig's face and wiped away a tear the German didn't know had escaped.

"Don't worry, it will be okay." Feliciano whispered to the blonde. Ludwig nodded for reassurance.

* * *

_3 weeks_

* * *

Ludwig constantly asked Feliciano if he wanted to go anywhere or do anything. When he asked Feliciano what he wanted the response was often "Pasta for dinner!" even with his days numbered, he still craved his favorite food. Ludwig usually told him no, but now he would make it without complaining. At first he would burn it often, but lately Feliciano would join him in the kitchen and teach Ludwig how to cook pasta. Improvement was evident just by tasting what he made.

They ate together for every meal. Ludwig would hurry home from work just so he wouldn't miss a single one. The pointless conversations they shared always brightened his day. He used to take them for granite, but now they were all precious memories.

_2 weeks_

Feliciano started to ask for more things. Weather it was items or physical things, Ludwig would grant him with it. Feliciano often requested hugs and kisses now.

Friends and family visited him now. Elizabeta, Roderich, and Ludwig's brother Gilbert visited first. Gilbert was a sobbing mess, which was very un-awesome of him. Elizabeta and Roderich kept their composure the whole time. Feliciano was unusually cheerful the whole time they were there.

The next visit was from Feliciano's brother, Lovino. He managed to be kind to Ludwig for his brother's sake. In the middle of Lovino's visit Antonio came in and hugged Feliciano. He did not want to let him go for a while. Both Ludwig and Lovino were not pleased and Lovino ended up prying him off.

One night Ludwig asked how Feliciano felt about all the visitors. In reply, Feliciano said, "I wish they would have visited me more when I wasn't dying."

* * *

_1 week_

* * *

Kiku visited, but unlike the rest it was because he had gotten back from a trip. He and Feliciano acted as if nothing was wrong. This act lasted until Kiku was about to leave. Feliciano teared up and asked him to stay longer. He was terrified that that would be the last time they see each other. Kiku agreed and spent the night at their house. Feliciano would have random instances where pain would flood through him for a few moments, but the night after Kiku went home, the pain didn't go away. Feliciano spent the day in bed shaking and crying as Ludwig held him tightly.

* * *

_1 hour_

* * *

The couple laid down on the grass watching as the sun set over the city. They were in the same spot where they first confessed and had their first kiss. Feliciano's skin was a pasty white and his eyes and hair were dull now, but Ludwig still thought he was beautiful.

"Ludwig," Feliciano said, "I love you. I wish I could have spent more time with you."

Ludwig forced himself not to cry. "I love you too. I love you so much."

"I can feel my end drawing near." the Italian whispered.

Ludwig pulled him in for a tight embrace. "No! Don't let it come! Fight it with all you have! Listen to me, miracles happen! You can fight death off and we'll live together until were old enough to accept death! I love you, damn it!" Tears flowed from his cheeks and he didn't wipe them away. He refused to do anything that required letting Feliciano go.

Feliciano's breath was staggered and uneven. "Lud...wig... Move on... When I'm gone..." his hand moved to Ludwig's cheek and wiped away the tears. "I love you, Ludwig." he said. His body grew limp in Ludwig's arms. For once in his life, Ludwig sobbed uncontrollably. He held the body to himself tightly.

This was the end of Feliciano Vargas.

* * *

**This is a short one shot I made because I want to write some Gerita. I like sad stories so I made this.**


End file.
